


Killing With Kindness

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Contract Killer AU, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Percival has been working too hard, taking too many contracts since Theseus retired to play housewife and Newt's America's most wanted. The brothers decide to convince him to take it easy for a little while.





	Killing With Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_shao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for na_shao - happy birthday darling, hope it's a good one!

The door slammed shut and Theseus broke away from Newt in the kitchen to go investigate. They’d been cooking quietly, fretting that Percival was late home. There was no mention of the job he’d been on in the radio or in the newspaper so things couldn’t have gone terribly badly. But something must have happened for him to be late.

“Welcome home,” Theseus smiled sweetly as he rounded the corner. The smile dropped off his face in an instant when he took in the image of Percival standing just inside the door. His black coat was darker than usual and as he watched something viscous and red dripped to the floor. Underneath the coat which had fallen open Percival’s usually white shirt was a crimson red tinged brown at the edge. His hands were stained red too, under his fingernails was crusted with drying blood.

“Look at the state of you,” Theseus cried, “Newt! Come here!”

The sound of quick footsteps behind him came to an abrupt stop as soon as Newt laid eyes on Percival.

“Oh dear,” Newt muttered, “you look exhausted. Come sit down, let us help you before you fall down.”

“He’s right, you’re over working yourself darling,” Theseus joined in and they approached Percival who stood unmoving. After a moment he blinked up at the brothers and gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, things didn’t go quite as planned.”

“I’m just grateful we had the forethought of putting down hardwood flooring rather than a carpet. You’re making a mess,” Newt chided as he tipped Percival’s face up for a soft kiss. Theseus’ hand cupped Percival’s cheek and pulled him from Newt’s lips so he could bestow a welcome kiss of his own before he backtracked his steps to the kitchen. By the time he reappeared with a bin bag in hand Newt had already pulled the coat off Percival’s shoulders. The brothers worked together, taking the blood soaked clothes off with gentle hands, fingers skimmed over exposed skin as they checked for any new wounds and bruises.

“It’s not mine,” Percival finally rumbled as Theseus peeled the shirt plastered to his chest off and eyes lingered on his red stained skin. The brothers just hummed, not satisfied to take his word for it.

“You’ve been working too hard,” Newt pressed a kiss to his cheeks. “If you weren’t exhausted this wouldn’t have happened.”

“And what should I do? Let Newt take the contracts instead? If he weren’t America’s most wanted after that fuck up I might let him. Or are you coming out of retirement ‘Seus?” Percival’s annoyance was quick to bite.

“Let us take care of you love,” Theseus avoided the question. Just because he no longer took on jobs didn’t mean he didn’t know what the other two were going through. He’d been over the moon when he met Percival, both of them hired for the same job. They worked together seamlessly to achieve their goal and often partnered up after that for a more difficult contract. It had all gone so well until years later they encountered competition for a job. Their opponent was quick, unconventional and outright brutal at times. Theseus almost had a heart attack when they managed to corner the other man not through skill but sheer dumb luck and it turned out to be Newt. His darling dear little brother who for all Theseus knew had been travelling the world for his PhD in exotic animal research. Strictly speaking that was what Newt was doing, his research was into the poisonous mechanisms of animals but it also helped that his travels were dictated by where his contracts took him. Since that fateful day the three of them had worked and lived together in a less than conventional relationship.

Down to his underwear Percival made to move but a hand on his chest stopped him.

“You’re not trailing bloody footprints through my house,” Theseus groused. He scooped Percival up in his arms in a bridal carry while Newt danced ahead to turn the shower on. The mild protest was a token noise from Percival as he relaxed into the hold, head tucked into the crook of Theseus’ neck.

The shower was warm by the time they got there and Theseus gently let Percival stand on his own two legs again. A glance at his clothes pulled a frown from him.

“Now look what you’ve done,” he gestured at the red that stained his clothes. Percival shrugged.

“Guess you’ll have to join me.”

The showerhead was wielded by Newt as he washed Percival with more gentleness than expected. After the initial pass of water which ran red both Theseus and Newt picked up the soap. They worked in near silence as they washed Percival clean, finally stripping his underwear. Percival shivered under their hands, let himself be washed clean of his mistakes. Once clean Newt smirked at his brother and nodded at his clothes.

“You need a clean too,” was all he said. With faked grudgingness Theseus stripped quickly and stood in the tub next to Percival. Newt plugged the bathtub and poured some bubble bath in before he left for the kitchen. By the time he returned, food safely put away for later, Theseus was sat in the tub with Percival between his legs, leaning back against his chest. It was difficult for Newt not to smile when he caught his brother’s eyes. Percival really had been working too hard, barely a break between contracts and sometimes coming too close to a near miss for their liking. The nightmares that plagued him weren’t helping matters either. They weren’t job related, more about losing either brother, on exceptionally bad nights it was about losing both of them. Newt and Theseus had talked about it all while Percival was away, they had a fair amount of money stashed away, they could all use a little break and take it easy. It was just a matter of convincing Percival too. They knew that pairing up against the man meant he stood next to no chance to resist.

Theseus let his fingers trail up and down Percival’s chest as the other man dozed against him. On occasion he’d push firmly into the muscles until Percival huffed in discomfort. Meanwhile Newt settled on his knees next to the tub and started massaging Percival’s legs, fingers creeping higher with each pass. By the time he got to his thighs he was pleased to note that Percival was half hard.

The small whine Newt got when his hands dipped between Percival’s cheeks and a finger pushed against his hole was quickly silenced by Theseus pressing kisses against his neck. Percival shifted lower in the tub, made room for Newt’s hand and sighed as Newt ran firm circles around his hole. The pressure coupled with Theseus’ warm kisses helped him relax. Percival lost track of time and simply let himself be. He hissed when Newt’s finger pushed into him, squirmed at the feel of it pressing into him. Sweat broke out across his skin as Theseus’ hands passed over his chest, stomach, occasionally palmed his cock.

“I think we should take this to bed,” Theseus’ voice was low in his ear. The towel that appeared in Newt’s hand was unexpected and Percival struggled to stand. He was bundled up and led back to their bedroom on weak legs. Theseus’ hand on the small of his back guided him while Newt helped pull the covers down to make room. The towel was spread on the bed and Percival sprawled on it lazily. Two pairs of hands found him again. This time it was Theseus who slicked up his fingers and pressed one against his hole while Newt stroked his hair. The lube was cold against his hole and Percival shivered despite himself. A warm hand pulled his cheeks apart.

“Beautiful,” Theseus murmured appreciatively as Newt’s fingers found their way to Percival’s lips. Not thinking about it he licked against them and sucked them into his mouth. It made the stretch of another finger easier to bear and Percival squeezed his eyes shut. Newt’s spare hand carded through his hair gently as he whispered praise. Percival wanted to blush, feeling exposed as Theseus spread his fingers in him and watched, eyes alight with desire. The fingers in his mouth pressed against his tongues and Percival sucked harder. He wanted more, wanted to feel Newt on his tongue. As much as he could Percival nuzzled against Newt’s thigh and hoped the other man understood.

It was a blessing that they were so well versed in what the other wanted. Newt pulled his fingers from Percival’s mouth and moved to unbuckle his belt. It left Percival panting, eyes half shut with lust and Theseus urged him to get on his hands and knees. The managed, Percival’s heart skipped a beat as he turned with Theseus’ fingers still in him, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. A third cold, slick covered finger rubbed along his rim as Newt knelt in front of him. Percival glanced up at Newt who stared at his brother intensely. They seemed to nod at each other and Percival’s lips stretched over Newt as the third finger joined the other two.

Newt’s fingers curled in his hair and held him in place while his hips set the pace. It started off slow, much like the Theseus’ fingers as they forced him to relax and accept their presence in him. The fourth finger was accompanied by Newt’s hips pushing deeper, not caring about the mess of drool that snuck out the corners of Percival’s mouth.

“Don’t make me cum.” Newt ordered and Percival stopped sucking, let him jaw fall slack as his lips go soft around Newt.  His tongue still took little licks across Newt’s tip as he pulled almost all the way out of his mouth before rushing back in. Fingers tightened in his hair and Percival wanted to look up, see Newt’s face as he fought off his orgasm. It almost made him miss Theseus finally pulling his fingers out and let him his cock take their place. The four fingers had loosened Percival enough that taking a cock wasn’t too uncomfortable. He let his eyes slip shut and drifted on the feeling of being so full, so claimed by his two lovers.

When Theseus stopped rocking into him Percival whined. A slick finger traced around Theseus’ cock in him and the implications sent a shiver of thrill through him. In front of him Newt slipped free of his mouth and Percival got a chance to look up at him, a string of spit snapped and clung to his chin as his eyes found Newt’s. A thumb ran over his spit slicked lip fondly, wiped his chin as he gasped for air. The finger that was light around his hole became more insistent and as Newt grabbed his hair and pushed his cock deep into Percival’s pliant mouth it forced its way in next to Theseus’ cock. If he could have Percival would have cried out, stretched to his limit. But as it was Newt fucked his mouth deep and he barely had a moment to breath let alone make any kind of noise. Percival realised it was Theseus’ thumb, not a finger when it pulled as his rim and Theseus began to shallowly fuck him again. Newt was relentless, pulling him down onto his cock, the back of his throat burned as he was held down, cock grinding into the back of his throat. He tried to struggle when he felt a second finger breach him alongside Theseus but Newt was unrelenting.

“So good for us darling, take it all,” Newt’s voice was hoarse, shaking with effort. Percival’s tongue was coated with drips of precum and he swallowed convulsively. Above him Newt cried out.

“Don’t make me cum yet sweetheart. You’ll take both of us.” The involuntary twitch of his hips was a tell-tale sign he was close. Percival squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breathe through to onslaught of feelings, tried to force his body to relax and let a third finger push past his rim. It was something they’d talked about, Percival taking both brothers at the same time. The idea was actually something Percival himself had brought up as first. He didn’t think the other two were as entranced by it as he was and after some discussion and agreement to try it out in the future they’d left it at that. Now, without warning they were fulfilling his fantasies in the best way possible.

Newt slipped free of his mouth, cock twitching. The small cry of disappointment that left Percival’s lips should have made shame flood through him but all he could think of was how loose and empty he felt as Theseus pulled his fingers free. The arm around his waist and being rolled onto his back was a surprise. A warm chest cushioned him from behind.

“Move your hips, show Newt what you can do,” Theseus whispered in his ear and his fingers curled around Percival’s hard cock. Newt stood by the edge of the bed, dishevelled and panting. As quick as he could he pulled his trousers off his legs, shirt over his head, uncaring about where they fell. He stood at the side of the bed, stroking himself as he watched Percival try to fuck himself on Theseus.

“So beautiful, you’re going to look so amazing taking us both,” Newt said softly. He climbed onto the bed and a hand on Percival’s hip stilled him. It didn’t however stop Theseus’ hand on his cock and Percival quivered. Newt’s hands encouraged him to raise his hips a little and then there was another cock pressing insistently against his already full hole. The stretch made him whine, his back arched and sweat covered his skin.

“You’re doing so well darling,” Theseus’ voice was quiet in his ear, “breathe for us, I can feel Newt stretching you so wide. You feel so good.”

Something in Percival gave and he sobbed out as Newt finally managed to slide into him. He’d never felt so full before, two warm cocks tight in him, forcing him to open up for them. Newt leaned down to kiss him and Percival moaned as he shifted.

“All good?” Newt asked tenderly. Percival tried to nod and it was all Newt needed to slowly pulls out before quickly thrusting back into his warmth. Under them Theseus groaned in pleasure. Newt’s cock rubbed against his and Percival’s hole squeezed around them. He rolled his hips up as Newt moved again. Together they found a rhythm that had Percival gasping for breath, eyes shut and brows furrowed. His own cock slid against Newt’s stomach, the friction a heavenly contrast to the full stretch.

Percival let himself float on the feeling of being fucked by the other two, the feeling spiralled higher and higher, his stomach tightened in anticipation before with a shout he came. His hole tried to tighten up, close around the two cocks but Newt and Theseus continued to fuck him, jostled him through the aftershocks until he could feel Newt take a few short sharp thrusts and still above him. Percival could feel the hot cum as it trickled out his hole in a mess. Under him Theseus growled and pulled Percival’s hips down as he pushed up, keen to chase his own high. Percival was pliant in his grip, Newt softening inside him, hissing when Theseus’ movements were too rough against him. The moment Theseus jerked with a gasp, Percival felt his hole leak more and he whined. Too sensitive for much more but still full it was enough to make his head spin.  He let himself be manhandled, Newt slipped free of him before he was pulled off Theseus. He felt loose, used and filthy in the nicest of ways. Percival was surprised to find his face pillowed on Theseus’ chest while his hips were pulled up and he was half kneeling on the bed.

“You were perfect,” Theseus stroked down his back. Firm fingers kneaded his cheeks before they were pulled apart and a warm tongue passed over his puffy hole. Percival jerked but Theseus shushed him, fingers stroking through his sweaty hair and down his cheeks.

“Let us do this for you handsome. You took care of us, now we take care of you.”

Newt’s tongue licked over his hole again, this time with more force and Percival felt his hole pull open under it, cum leaking from him. It should have been degrading, humiliating but when Newt’s lips sealed around him and sucked Percival found he didn’t care. His whole body tingled, Theseus’ gentle words relaxed him while Newt’s tongue pushed into him, lapping him clean. It was too soon to get hard again but the little shivers of pleasure were blissful. When two fingers spread his hole so a tongue could lick between them Percival whined and tried to pull away. He didn’t want to be breached so soon again. Behind him Newt laughed before his tongue went back to work and Percival forgot why he grumbled in the first place. The careful deep strokes on tongue soothed him while Theseus muttered sweet nothings in his ear.

“We love you Percy,” Theseus’ voice was thick, “let us pamper you for a while.”

“M’kay,” Percival replied sleepily. Newt had pushed his legs a little further apart and was now lapping at his balls and cock. It was nice to be so cared for and Percival felt himself drifting.

“You take it nice and easy, let up spoil you.”

“Let us show you how good we can be for you,” Newt joined in as he slid up the bed. He pulled on Percival’s hips and the man flumped over between them with a sigh. He figured if taking care of him entailed similar things to what they’d just been up to then perhaps he could let the brothers look after him for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Still lurking away on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
